Danaid
Danaid is a female SilkWing who appears in The Lost Continent. She is one of the ten flamesilk SilkWings kept by Queen Wasp and doesn't seem to have a good relationship with Admiral. Appearance Danaid has scales so orange she almost looks like a HiveWing except for the lack of black scales and the flecks of white dotting her spine and the long streaks of white striping her wings . Biography The Lost Continent Danaid makes her first appearance in The Lost Continent ''when Blue runs into her while exploring the Flamesilk Factory. Danaid immediately starts up conversation with him and remarks how it is so good to have new company around the cavern. While talking with Blue, Danaid accidentially starts up a shouting fight between her, Pierid, and Fritillary. She also lists all of the Flamesilks kept in the factory to Blue (Excluding Whitespeck) Admiral steps into the conversation and tells Danaid to stop "poisoning" his sons mind, and after a short argument Danaid reluctantly stops talking to Blue. Blue sees Danaid later in a nightmare, shouting at Pieird and Fritillary in the winding halls of Cricket's school. After Blue discovers that Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail were going to break him out of the Flamesilk Factory through a mysterious hole in the wall, Danaid who was spying on him asks if he was alright. Blue lies to her saying that he found some rocks he thought Luna would like. Danaid asks if Blue will introduce his sister to her, and Blue promises that he will. When Blue and Luna try to convince Admiral to escape with them, their father says that it isn't right and tries to get the attention of the guards to arrest his dragonets. Danaid overheard the conversation and starts shouting at him to stop annoying the guards. This argument soon gets Fritillary involved,and Blue realizes that Danaid is trying to create a giant shouting commotion to distract the guards and help Blue and his sister escape. Danaid plan becomes success, and soon all ten Flamesilks are screaming at each other. Blue goes over and thanks Danaid for her help and introduces her to Luna as he promised. Blue offers her to come with them, but she says that she doesn't think her old heart would survive running, even for her life, and tells them to come back for her if they can find a more sedate way to get her out. Quotes "''Hello, dear. I'm Danaid. Aren't you a shiny one." ''-Danaid to Blue "''I'm sure you'll be delightful company. Better than all these grousing old dragons anyhow. Some of them can't keep a secret. And SOME of them think VERY highly of themselves." -Danaid to Blue "Well, I don't like them anymore! I think they make him look skinny and arrogant and potato-brained!" -Danaid to Pieird about Fritillary "Go suck a lime! I hope your face gets eaten by dung beetles!" -Danaid to Fritillary "Ignore them, sweetheart." -Danaid to Blue "Who's arguing? Was it old Fritillary? He's the worst. Xenica is terrible too, always gossiping and bad-mouthing everyone. You already know you can't trust Pieird over there. Clubtail is perfectly nice, but by all the moons, he never stops talking. Heliconian ruins everything. Really, i'm the only one worth knowing." Danaid to Blue about all the other Flamesilks "Stop annoying the guards! They don't want to hear your thoughts on potassium at this hour! Or ever!" -Danaid to Admiral "Nice to meet you. Now scoot! I can see something exciting is about to happen!" -Danaid to Luna Gallery SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing DanaidTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing danaid ref.png|Danaid reference (based on the Danaid Eggfly) by Wolf the IceWing Hypolimnas_misippus_-_Danaid_Eggfly_male_04.JPG|Danaid Eggfly Fancy Flamesilk.png|Sassy Flamesilk References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:LC Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Special Powers